Shinobi of Pandora
by Tarl Zaralka
Summary: Naruto has lived thousands of years and seen the world practically destroyed and has nothing left to live for yet cannot die. Now in Pandora he finds that something. I am going to continue this and rating may change.
1. Welcome to Pandora

Well I bought Avatar and 2 hours after watching it I had this idea, yeah I know yall are probably like, "Oh, Tarl what about your other fics?" Well I've recently gotten a new computer because the last one got fried. Literally, the bitch caught on fire and I'm currently rewriting chapter 2 of Vampires in Bellewood and I'm still stumped on what to do for Broken Family. So without further adieu and some probably misspelled words from Avatar and some Naruto/Neytiri romance I give you probably the worst crossover I'll ever write. Also it will be sort of a multi cross.

"Woot" Normal speak

"_He isnt looking" _Thinking

"**I see you**" Na'vi language

"_**What you talkin' bout?" **_Yelling

**Prologue**

**Welcome to Pandora**

**Naruto's POV**

Many years I have lived and many more shall pass that I continue on living. I have seen the rise and fall of great civilizations, wars that took countless lives and atrocities that I cannot even begin to fathom. Those I dealt with, I even participated in some yet fought for only the side that I thought was right. Yet through it all I have never seen the world in this much disarray, humans have all but destroyed every plant life on this planet, I can no longer feel the natural chakra of the world and it saddens me greatly that now they have become so greedy that they would willingly destroy a world not there own for some precious metal that is worth 20 million dollars per kilo.

I first heard of this world they call Pandora 30 years ago, I heard it was rich in vegetation and wildlife that was untouched and unchanged for possibly millions of years. Ten years after that I heard they were creating a program that would essentially download a persons mind into a false body not unlike those of the indigenous people called Na'vi who inhabit the planet. I was currently in the military when they picked me to become of of the drivers of these "Avatars" due to my service record. Yet I was only chosen as a body guard, I was at first ecstatic because the "Avatars" are created from your DNA and would be like a carbon copy of yourself but with your genetic traits mixed in which would mean I would be able to use my jutsus and devil powers (if no one was around of course). But then I heard I had to report to Colonel Miles Quaritch, I knew the man from one of my tours to a hostile territory during the war and I was appalled at his disregard for women and children in a small town in Venezuela, there were no enemies there and he destroyed the town anyway killing everyone there.

If I have anything to say about it any and all information I give him in my report will be falsified. I don not trust the man and I cannot kill him, I need to bide my time until I can fully place my mind into the "Avatar" body. That's the good thing about living forever, it gives you time to think up a jutsu or alternative way to switch bodies. Even though I knew of a way already I would never stoop to Orochimarus level and steal a body. The flight to Pandora went by quick but I suppose that would happen when your in cryo for five years yet it felt as if I was asleep, although I must admit 6 years off my life would be nothing but the blink of an eye for me anyway.

Now we get to where I am and where I am going, the transporter ship I am on is about to land on Pandora and I, for the first time in my long life, am finding myself anxious to see this world. I'm not sure if I told you but the scientist I'll be guarding, her name is Dr. grace Augustine. I met her 10 years ago when she was doing a seminar on the Na'vi people and their language. I must admit she is a passionate speaker and a highly intelligent individual. Well the ships about to land, I suppose it's time to start living again, I just hope the world here is as beautiful as they say it is.

Well here it is, the prologue to end all prologues. I decided to continue but it'll be slow going especially with a crossover of this movie, I'll probably have Naruto stay in the Avatar body permanently like how they do with Jake in the movie.


	2. Linking Up With The Avatar

I know what y'all are probably thinking, "Oh no Tarls updating so quickly, its the end of the world. Run!!!" Well no damn it that's not the case, I just felt that since this got so many reviews so quickly ill give y'all another chapter before I start working on chapter 2 of Vampies in Bellewood. So here it is chapter 2, I have no idea of how long this fiction will be but it will be more than 12 chapters.

"Woot" Normal speak

"_He isnt looking" _Thinking

"**I see you**" Na'vi language

"_**What you talkin' bout?" **_Yelling

**Chapter2**

**Linking Up With the Avatar**

Naruto walked off the platform and took in the sites of Pandora, even though the high walls of the compound blocked out the view of the lush forest he could still see the massive trees that towered above all others. It reminded him of home before he realized he was immortal and before humans destroyed the land with machines, cities, and roads.

As he walked he payed attention and focused on avoiding the giant dump trucks and the mechs patrolling the grounds. He scratched his face in discomfort, the mask rubbing the side of his face was beginning to irritate him. He didn't need it, no not at all but if he wanted to appear to fit in he had to wear it. He calmly strolled to where the door was and went inside, he waited 30 seconds before a mechanical ding sounded signaling that he could remove the mask and that the air was safe to breath. He slipped the mask off and threw it to the side, there was no way in hell he would wear that again. He went towards the debriefing room and then headed to the link up room where his avatar and the scientists were waiting.

**Link-up Room**

Naruto strolled into the link-up room after meeting up with a lanky man named Norm Spellman, he was kind and courteous and explained things to him but soon they reached what Naruto had been wanting to see since he left Earth. The pods that held the "Avatars" were massive to say the least and the Na'vi inside was just as big nearly seven and a half feet tall with ocean blue skin, long dark black hair that came down to the small of the back and was braided. The tail was half as long as Narutos body and looked to be, "Is that a cat tail?" Naruto suddenly asked.

"It does look like it doesn't it," Norm replied as look of mild realization passed his face. After norm spoke Naruto turned back around and noted that his "Avatar" had whisker marks just like his and in the exact same spot. A look of pride shown in his eyes as he finished his examination of the "Avatar". Norm tapped him on the shoulder and motioned for Naruto to follow him into the next room to continue the tour of the lab.

The first thing Naruto noticed in the room was the pod like devices that appeared to be a sort of container that was on a rail system that lead into what looked like a CT scanner. "This," Norm started saying, "is the room where the actual link-up is and where you will connect with your Avatar body." Naruto looked intrigued as he posed a question to the scientist.

"Are they made from modified CT scanners or was the design mimicked from it?"

Norm glanced at Naruto before turning back to the pod, "Well its a little of both," he said sheepishly.

One of the pods ten feet away suddenly moved out of the scanner and opened up, a women who was fairly aged came out of it looking haggard before she spoke, "Who's got my goddamn cigarette. Whats wrong with this picture people?" She asked in a manner that portrayed she was peeved. A women quickly ran up to her and handed her a lit cigarette and a cup of coffee. Norm and Naruto walked towards the woman, she stood up from the machine as both men reached her.

"Hello Dr. Augustine," Naruto said as he bowed to her. She looked shocked that he bowed but quickly wrote it off as a quirk he had.

"Who are you?" She asked curiously.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I will be your bodyguard for the duration of my stay, I am to protect you during missions and to help you get samples or anything else you need." He said politely as not to offend her.

"Just great they send me a god damn Jar head, there pissing on us and not even having the decency to call it rain," Grace spoke sarcastically with a hint of anger. "Do you even have any knowledge of science or know anything about these people?"

"**I know much about the people their language and the All Mother, I have great knowledge of Physics, Biology, and Botany. On top of that I was at your seminar on the Na'vi people, their language and their culture,"** Naruto spoke the Na'vi language so perfectly it stunned Grace, Norm and the techies in the lab.

Grace quickly overcame her shock as a stunned smile graced her features, "Well I suppose your not such a one tracked Jar head as the rest of them here but I would like to talk to you about how you learned all those subjects but for now we need you to get used to connecting to the body of the "Avatar" and I was going to teach you the language and the culture but if you already have it down then I suppose it doesn't matter now. Now get into the machine and we'll start this up." Grace ushered the two of them into the machine and told Naruto to relax and that he needed to clear his mind and find his center, Grace could have sworn that she heard him scoff and say that there was no way in hell he'd talk to him again.

As the door closed Naruto immediately let his mind wander as he was instantly connected to the Avatars body.

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and had to squint as he adjusted to the light of the overhead lamp of the examination table. After the brightness passed and his eyes adjusted he immediately noticed that his senses were more alert and he was tempted to try and see if he could gather nature chakra but he had to hold off until he was in a good enough environment away from all these machines since they could possibly detect the chakra. He went through the motions and did everything the scientist told him to do until they allowed him to leave and go outside. Ten minutes later they did just that and after Naruto finished putting on the clothes he would wear during missions he went outside, the first thing he saw was two other "Avatar" drivers playing basketball. He quickly walked by them and began running around ending his run by sliding on the dirt in the middle of what appeared to be a garden.

"Hey Naruto catch," Naruto heard Grace's voice and quickly turned catching what appeared to be a fruit she threw towards him and he took a bite savoring the sweet flavor of the purple fruit as a bit of the juice trickled down his chin.

"Reflexes and motor control seems exceptional. You sure you haven't done this before?" He heard the question but was too into the flavor of the fruit to notice as all he gave was a shake of his head signaling the answer was no.

He continued to explore and play around in his new body for another 2 hours during those two hours he felt a pull, a calling, he didn't know who it came form but he could sense that it came from the planet itself which to him was strange but he had to put those thoughts on the back burner as Grace had called everyone in to get some rack so they could log out of their bodies as it were. As soon as he lied down and shut his eyes he was immediately in his old body and sat up. He could still feel it in his old body, it confused him but he let it continue and decided to tell no one, besides he needed to eat and sleep tomorrow was more training and four days after that would be his first mission but first he had to do that damn video log. '_Sometimes I hate this new technology, give me a damn pen and notepad_' He thought.

Well there's chapter 2 and the next chapter will be the part of the film where Jake runs from the Thanatos but this will be a bit different. You'll see and also for the guy that sent me a private message. I plan to make this 1 fanfic and if I do a sequel it certainly wont involve Naruto being sent into the past and having the power to shape-shift from his old human form to his Na'vi form. That sounds absurd and I'm not sure if I'd be able to make that work so if there is a sequel then it will be of Naruto's life after the RDA has left.


	3. Notice

As of right now all of my stories are on hiatus, a mixture of bills and school combined with work this past year has been keeping me away from writing. I am truly sorry but hopefully in the next three months I will be back to writing.

Tarl Zaralka


End file.
